Mouth Shut
by ForeverV
Summary: Smitchie. She scribbled out the truth with her lies. ShanexMitchie.


**hello camp rock section. i'm vanessa for those of you who don't know me. uh, i wrote this at 12 am on a plane. so sorry if it's not good.**

**disclaimer: i don't own the Jonas Brothers, yet, i will ... soon. yeah, not really. and mouth shut by the veronicas isn't mine.**

**--**

_I kept my mouth shut from the start  
I guess I left you in the dark  
You thought you knew me but you don't  
You say you'll love me but you wont  
When you find out who I am_

Mitchie Torres knew who she was, but she didn't express it. Mitchie lied about who she was. Mitchie Torres was ashamed of who she was.

In a way, Mitchie kept her mouth shut. When it was time to tell the truth she kept her mouth shut, like she taped over her mouth, like she scribbled out the truth with her lies.

When Mitchie met Shane Gray, she was shocked. Shocked that she could talk to a rock star and then lie straight to his face.

Mitchie was shocked that she fell in love with a rock star. Because while she fell for him, she left him out on important things in her life, like how she wasn't rich, how she was the cooks daughter, and most importantly, how she wasn't as confident and cool as she appeared to be.

Shane Gray says he loves Mitchie. And Mitchie can't help but wonder who he loves, Michelle Lucille Torres or the made up Mitchie Torres who lies to everyone. Both of those Mitchie's knows that Shane won't love her when he finds out who she is.  
_  
I kept my mouth shut for too long  
All this time you got me wrong  
Now we're in this way too far  
I'm about to break your heart  
Tear everything we had apart _

Mitchie had played the game for far too long. It was catching up with her.

The whole three months that she was at Camp Rock she lived a lie. The whole time Shane and everyone else got her wrong. They didn't know her, nobody knew her.

Shane fell for her, she fell for him. They had stayed attached for too long. He got to her. She got to him. And she wasn't ready to break his heart, because she would be breaking her heart in the process. She couldn't break two hearts at the same time.

Mitchie couldn't tear everything they had, everything they built apart. She couldn't even be apart from him for a day. She had grown too attached.

And when a girl is caught up in a web of lies, she can't do anything to save herself.

_'Cause I'm feeling lost  
When I'm in your arms  
The reasons are gone  
For why I was holding on to you  
I tried so hard  
To be the one  
I don't like who I've become_

Mitchie's lost herself in Shane. She feels the need to be in his arms, close to him.

She has no reasoning any longer. Her lies vanished and she just found herself holding him.

Mitchie tried, so hard to be another person, an interesting person that everyone would admire. She aspired to be like Tess. Tess was interesting; she was the kind of girl Shane should've fallen for.

He fell for the fake Mitchie. And Mitchie was sure, one hundred percent sure, that she had fallen for the real Shane, not some made up person he attempted to be.

Mitchie didn't like what she had become.

_  
Won't keep my mouth shut anymore  
I've had my share of closing doors  
Now I know I'm not afraid  
I know exactly what you'll say  
But I'm sorry it's too late_

Mitchie decides to tell Shane the truth, in the privacy of the lake. She feels like opening the closed doors she left behind while entering Camp Rock. She feels like he needs to know her. He needs to know Michelle.

Mitchie's not afraid. She knows that it's right.

"You never loved me did you?" He asks her.

She doesn't know how to respond. Michelle loved him, Mitchie might have loved him, if she was a real person.

"I love you. I always will Shane. I'm sorry."

And with that Mitchie stands up and walks away from the deck they were sitting at.

Not once looking back.

_I kept my mouth shut for too long  
Now I know that it was wrong_

The last few days at Camp Rock were the hardest; Mitchie knew that she couldn't keep on living the lie. She told everyone.

She knew it was wrong. She needed to change the wrong to a right.

Tess scoffed it off. But everyone else forgave her, like good friends do.

The many nights she spent writing songs about her relationship with Shane.

The secret relationship with Shane.

They never told a soul they were together.

It was their little secret.

And when he told the press he was in love with an amazing girl.

He didn't lie.

He loved Mitchie, always and forever.

And Mitchie would cherish him.

Always and forever.

_I wish I told you from the start  
That this was never meant to last  
We should've never gone this far_

She wishes she could take away all the pain she had caused him. All the sleepless nights she had made him go through.

All the wondering had gone to waste. He knew who she was now.

Mitchie knew it wouldn't last. She knew it.

Mitchie knew lies were just a way of seeping into trouble.

Yet she told lies.

The biggest lie was how she regretted everything with Shane.

She didn't regret a single thing.

She would never regret her time with him.

Even if he did.

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore_

"I love you Shane." She said to him as she walked away once again.

She turned around that time to see what many would call a broken rock star.

But she saw more than that, she saw a broken boy named Shane Kale Gray.

Not a rock star.

She decided to not keep her mouth shut.

She finally told the truth.

And he finally understood her as he screamed out.

"Next summer Torres, you and me."

--

**did you like?**

**review please.**

**lovex3**

**ForeverV**


End file.
